When She Was Gone
by R5 is my life
Summary: "I remember that day like it was yesterday... But the next day changed everything I've come to know. 'Zach, Cammie is gone.' " Zach's POV of when Cammie is missing in OOSOOT (CammiexZach, but also friendship: Macey, Zach, Bex and Liz)


Title: When She Was Gone

Summary: "I remember that day like it was yesterday... But the next day changed everything I've come to know. 'Zach, Cammie is gone.' " Zach's POV of when Cammie is missing in OOSOOT

Rating: K

* * *

Zack's POV-

I remember that day like it was yesterday.

When I had gone to sleep, nothing was amiss. For once in my life, I felt loved and cared for. I had my Gallager Girl, her roommates and teachers on my side. But Cammie was always the most important person to me.

But the next day changed everything I've come to know.

* * *

I had been staying at a safe house for about a week, when I got the call.

As soon as I had hung up, I collapsed on the bed, trying (for the first time in my life), not to cry, the words that ruined my life, still echoing in my head.

_"Zach, Cammie is gone."_

Rachel Morgan had been the one who contacted me. It's a goode thing that we made sure her office, safe house and phone weren't bugged.

If the Circle knew she was gone. _Cammie is gone, Cammie is gone, Cammie is..._

_I _was the one who told her running might be the best and only option. _I _was the reason she left. If something happened to her, _I _would be the one who caused it.

I couldn't eat, couldn't sleep, couldn't even talk without thinking about Cammie's beautiful face.

Not many people notice how flawless she is. She has silky, smooth hair. She might think it's boring and dull, but I love it. Her caramel colored eyes that sparkle when she laughs, and her soft, pink lips that make my knees go weak when we kiss. (Do NOT tell anyone I said that, because I will deny it.) She's my only weakness. And now the order knows.

* * *

I spent the summer with Bex and her family in a safe house located in Georgia. They were all on high alert for any information about Cammie.

During that time, I had gotten closer to Bex, and vice versa. We discovered we had more things in commen that we thought. We both missed Cammie more than anyone except for her mom, as we were the people, again, except her mom, that were closest to her. We both train and work hard when we're worried and we both stick out at the Gallagher Academy.

She's the only British girl, mixed in with all the Americans, and I would be the only guy.

Since it was the only place I'd be safe, I would be going there in the fall.

At first, I didn't mind at all, because it meant I'd see Cammie every day. But now... I won't be able to be there without thinking of her.

* * *

Then, there was that day, or night, I guess, when I left the Baxter's. In the middle of the night, I snuck out of the guest room and never looked back.

I searched all the places Cammie could've gone. Then I thought...

_Maybe she went overseas..._

So I booked a plane ticket. I spent two weeks searching for her. But no luck.

I returned to the Baxters, dejected. They were worried about my whereabouts the past two weeks, but they understood why I ran.

I stayed completely silent for another week, lost in memories.

Everyone except Bex tried to get me to talk. She just sat next to me, knowing all I needed was company.

I guess I am pretty similar Cammie; we both ran, and we both need company when we're down.

* * *

For the rest of summer, I stayed and trained at the Baxters, waiting to hear something about Cammie, hoping she's still... alive. Just thinking about that made my eyes water. She changed me, for the better.

Before Cammie came into my life, I had been going down the same path as my... mother, Catherine.

I was becoming distant from everyone, even my... allies, Grant and Jonas. But one look at my Gallagher Girl changed it all.

I let got of old memories and slowly, but surely, started becoming a new me.

She brought out the goode in my and accepted me for who I was.

* * *

When Bex and I went back to school, I expected Cammie to be there, waiting for us. I needed to see her, make sure she was okay,

But she wasn't in any classes, not with anyone.

Everyone was talking about it; rumors were flying.

Cammie was part of an enemy group and was with them; she actually was a clone and the real Cammie is out there somewhere with no training...

And my least favorite:

Cammie ran away with or to find the almost president's son, Preston Winters.

That one, unfortunately, was the most popular rumor. But she wouldn't do that... Would she?

Finally, at the end of September, Cammie was located.

Her mom left a few days later, to bring her back from where she was: The Alps.

Bex, Liz, Macey and I met in one of the secret passages Cammie told us about, to talk about her return.

"She was gone for months and didn't tell us anything except she was leaving. She may be my best friend, but I don't like it," Bex declared.

"It might not be her fault. She might not have been anywhere were she could contact someone." Of course, that was Liz trying to smooth things over.

"Wherever she is, we know she's good. Maybe she'll have a better sense of style when she returns. If only I could contact her, I would ask her to find..." Macey trailed off, seeing Bex's face.

Then came teh question I was dreading: "How do _you _feel about Cam coming back after all this time Zach?"

I sighed. How did I feel about it? "I'm glad she's coming back. But I agree with Bex. She should've at least made contact, even if it was only once. Anything could've happened to her. It's possible the Circle got to her. But Macey is right, too. Cam is goode. I hope she'll be able to take on anything she has to that comes her way. I believe in her. C'mon, we better head back to our rooms. Check in is soon."

We all got up to head out. Ever since Ca left, they chech each night to make sure no one leaves; goes AWOL.

"But tomorrow, she'll be back. I'll be glad to see Cammie. I've missed her."

* * *

A/N: This isn't my best writing, but I hope you liked it :) This may become a two-shot, but I'm not sure yet. What do you think? And if you have any ideas for stories/oneshots either put it in a review or pm me.

By the way, who can't wait for United We Spy? It comes out September 17 Apparently, one of the long-standing characters dies :(

~r5 is my life


End file.
